<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spar That Changed Everything by PrinceKeinerofRunevale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626755">A Spar That Changed Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale'>PrinceKeinerofRunevale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku learns a new ability while sparring with Sora and makes Sora putty in his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Spar That Changed Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE SPAR</p><p> </p><p>Sora met Riku at the paopu tree where he, Kair, and the aforementioned silver haired boy met during sunsets. Since it was still daylight it could only mean one of two things: A fight, or a race. Either way Sora wasn't going to let Riku up his score on him again. He had sparred with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka alone and all at once three times now and was sure that he was ready to face Riku. </p><p>"What's up Riku?" He asked as he strode over to the Paopu tree, arms crossed behind his head. </p><p>"You up for a match today Sora?" The silverette asked folding his arms against his chest. </p><p>"You're on. There's no way you're going to beat me this time. I've been training!" Sora jeered.</p><p>"Oh really? Then you won't mind when I beat you again." Riku smirked ruffling the shorter brunette's hair. </p><p>Sora almost instinctively leaned into the touch, like a cat trying to enhance the contact of a brush or a pet. </p><p>Riku's smirk was accompanied by an eyebrow flash when Sora locked eyes with him after, as if to say 'good boy'. Sora blushed in response.</p><p>Without a second thought Sora grabbed his wooden sword and readied himself. Riku doing the same. </p><p>"Show me what you've got Sora." </p><p>Sora charged and swung wildly, Riku gracefully sidestepping out of the way and following up with a jab to Sora's side with his blade. "You've been training huh? Doesn't look like it from that." </p><p>Sora grunted and thrust his blade forward, clashing with Riku's. "Heh, you still don't got it." Riku said and swung growling "My turn!" Knocking Sora back with a downward slash. He then heard a voice in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Use his darkness against him."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You have the power to command the darkness in others' hearts. Use it. Break his pride. Make him yours forever. That's what you want anyway isn't it?"<br/>
"Well yeah but--"<br/>
"He's yours. Take him. Take Kairi. Make the two of them know their places at your side. He hasn't awakened yet, and you're the true master of the keyblade anyway. Now be the master of your friends' hearts."<br/>
"Key what? And this is just a spar! It's not like the end of the world is coming."<br/>
"Use your power. Command him. Subjugate him to your desire. He's powerless against you right now, but he won't be for much longer." </p><p>A wooden edge sliced through the black curtain of Riku's mind and knocked him back into reality. He was hit. Progress from Sora, he had to admit he was pretty impressed. But it would be the only one Sora landed in this fight. </p><p>Riku seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye and appeared right behind Sora smacking him in the back with his blade. Sora gasped and when he turned around Riku vanished again. "Riku? How are you doing that?" He asked spinning wildly around in search of his opponent until suddenly he heard Riku's fingers snap right by his left ear. He could see the dark energy enveloping him but not smothering him like he thought it would. It felt...safe. </p><p>So safe that he didn't want to move. He then heard his own voice in his head saying "You know love him right? And that this is more than just a friendship between you two."<br/>
"I mean...I've known him and Kairi since I was little."<br/>
"Yeah, but we both know who you bust your rocks off over. Everything about him is perfect. His hair, his body, his gorgeous face and deep blue eyes that seem to glow brighter when he looks at you. Even that sexy voice. Yeah, let it seep into your heart." </p><p>The voice changed to Riku's.<br/>
"Sora, I'm doing this because I love you. Stay still." </p><p>Sora tried to move but he couldn't. The more he tried, the less his body was willing to move, as if something else, no...someone else was in control of it. Come to think of it, he couldn't even speak. The most he could manage was a small grunt and inaudible babble. </p><p>"I'm always with you Sora. Just let me show you what you mean to me." </p><p>He then felt something warm press against his back. And suddenly a nip at the nape of his neck. He couldn't resist. All he could do was what the silverette instructed. He'd recognize the soft, warm, satin and leather of Riku's shirt pressing against his flesh from anywhere. </p><p>Riku chuckled in triumph as he watched the light leave Sora's eyes and the blank stare off into the distance his best friend submitted, further and further, slipping down into the abyss that was his will. Riku stepped closer and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's okay Sora. Just follow me." He said. The two walked down into the shack that joined the island with the upper platforms. </p><p>Sora still drowning in the warmth and adrenaline. Only one word in his mind. Obey. </p><p>"Now Sora, take off your clothes. All of them." </p><p>Sora nodded and stripped to his most vulnerable. </p><p>"Good boy." Riku praised and began stripping as well. Riku moved closer to Sora, lifting his chin to make them lock eyes. Sora tried to speak but only got out "...nnn....m...ghll"<br/>
"There's no need for words Sora. Just let me take care of you."<br/>
Sora nodded and Riku pulled him into his chest. Sora's head resting on his heart. He could hear the gentle beating and wrapped his arms around Riku who tightened his embrace. "Hear that? It's beating because of my mission to protect you and Kairi." </p><p>Sora never felt so open with Riku before. He'd never felt so loved, so safe, and so willingly submissive. He wasn't even trying to fight the connection anymore. He was home when he was with Riku. It only took him 15 years to figure that out. </p><p>Riku kissed the top of his head and smiled. Now he was his and his alone. </p><p>He guided Sora gently to the floor of the shack and spread his legs open. "Do it." The voice in his head said. "Claim him. He was made just for you. Not Kairi."<br/>
Riku followed his instinct and straddled him. Pinning him down with a greedy kiss. Everything in Sora screamed yes. His nerves were tingling with the electricity of the moment. His hungry mouth greeting Riku's eagerly as their lips crashed and their tongues swirled passionately around one another. Riku still felt something off though, Sora's hips were still to high for his liking. The brat needed to learn his place with him, so he bucked his hips down pinning them between his thighs as their tumescences rolled over one another flopping into an 'x' shape on Sora's pubic area. </p><p>Riku continued to assault Sora's mouth with kisses, and gentle bites to the lower lip. Sora moaned and ground as much as he could to tease their cocks. Riku chuckled as he broke the last kiss leaving a single strand of saliva connecting the two. Both boys panting in ecstasy and Riku bucking down once more to assert his dominance and keep Sora's hips still. </p><p>Sora whined "Please?" </p><p>Riku smirked and shook his head. "I don't want you to come too early. Just enjoy me Sora. Don't rush us." </p><p>Sora pouted.<br/>
"You're too cute when you do that. C'mere." Riku said and started kissing on his jawline, to his adam's apple, to soft front of the throat where he bit. Gently gnawing the soft, supple flesh to mark his territory. He wanted Sora not to be able to hide his ownership from others. He was his, and the world would know it. Almost done he thought as Sora gasped and hitched his breath. The skin was pink, almost.  Almost there. A darker shade of red. Not quite. And finally between the red and purple hue that he was going for. He released Sora's throat from the tyrannical grinding his teeth. Sora finally catching his breath with a loud gasp. </p><p>Riku felt Sora's hands exploring him through the process and once he released he felt Sora's nails dig into the flesh of his back. He arched into the pleasure-pain sting and as the sensation subsided he seized both of Sora's hands and pinned them above him. With his free hand positioned Sora's knees onto his shoulders. Their cocks springing free from each other for the moment. </p><p>With a smug grin he traced Sora's lips with his finger and playfully stroked the bottom lip. </p><p>The vulnerable look in Sora's eyes was all he needed.<br/>
"Suck." He ordered placing two fingers in the mouth of his best friend. Sora complied, licking and swirling his tongue around Riku's fingers like they were a stick of sea-salt icecream. After a few moments Riku pulled them away. </p><p>"Alright. I'm going to stretch you now. Just relax." </p><p>Sora nodded. </p><p>Riku inserted 2 fingers. Stretching them slowly into a 'v' shape. </p><p>Sora groaned and moved slightly. "Stay still Sora. I don't want to hurt you." Sora nodded. "Okay. It's just...uncomfortable." </p><p>"I guess I really am your first huh?" Riku chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah. And...hnn" Riku had repositioned his fingers and slipped one inside, wriggling it around. Sora arched up and bit his lip to stifle a moan. </p><p>"Aww what's the matter Sora? Too good to moan for your best friend?" Riku teased. </p><p>Sora mouthed the words 'fuck you' and panted as the wriggling intensified. </p><p>Riku grinned and played around inside of him for a little longer before inserting the second finger. Sora was nearly crying already. If this kept up he might finish before they even got started. His cock already swollen with need and burning from the pressure. </p><p>Riku wasted little more time, quickly jabbing his fingers in and out, pushing the pressure deeper until<br/>
"Fuck!!! I can't hold it!" </p><p>Riku freed Sora's  hands from his other one and firmly grasped him to keep him from blowing. </p><p>"Just a little longer Sora. You want me inside you right?" </p><p>"Y-yeah...but this feels so...good." </p><p>With Riku's other hand he continued to assault inside of his cavern until...finally.<br/>
He was loose enough to penetrate now. </p><p>He hiked his hips under Sora, setting him firmly on his member and pulling him up into his lap. He wanted to look Sora in the eye as he fucked him into absolute submission. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and suddenly Riku bucked, hard, sliding all 9 1/2 inches into him like a key through a lock. </p><p>Sora's eyes widened, he was being driven to the edge by a little bit of fingering just a second ago but this, this was bliss. He couldn't even fathom the feeling that he was having. Riku quickly snapped him back to reality with another long kiss. This time not aggressive. Just full of passion. The heat transferring into Sora making him melt like butter. Satisfied Riku held him, gently but firmly on his lap as he began to pound into his best friend, his slave, his mate for life if he wanted. </p><p>Sora's moans started small, then as he pushed deeper and Sora began to writhe against him, trying to grind very awkwardly to his rhythm, he got louder. </p><p>"Don't grind with the rhythm Sora, grind against the contours of my abs. Just focus on that and if you come before I do then so much the better." Riku suggested. </p><p>Sora smiled and hugged him, doing as he was told. And as the two writhed, ground, moaned, and kissed Sora soon cried out as he hit his climax. Riku raking his nails into his back as he did so and soon convulsing in pleasure as he filled Sora with his hot, thick, silky, essence. His cock throbbing as his thighs quivered against his dirty little bitch boy. </p><p>Sora collapsed and slid off Riku slowly. Riku's now softening member exiting Sora with a satisfying pop sound. Both lay on the floor, sweaty, panting, and breathless. Riku had gotten what he wanted. So had Sora. </p><p>"Sora...I love you." Riku said resting a hand on his now painted abs. </p><p>"I love you too. Master." Sora replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>